Not Like The Movies
by EAMC-iloove
Summary: Our love story are not like the movies. It just started with once upon a time but it didn't end with happy ever after. It was never like the movies, and that's how it should be. One-shot NxM RxR


**NOT LIKE THE MOVIES**

**A/N: Hey, so I made a one-hot. Ooh, it's been a long time since I made one. I have been thinking to make a one shot since last month but I don't know what kind of story to make not until i heard two of Katy Perry's song and J. Reyez' song. So, here it is. I think it's quite long but please read it. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, not all.**

_One-Shot_

_It's sad that sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with GOODBYE_

_

* * *

_

It was a cold afternoon today. I sat on the balcony as I watched the sun set. From my balcony, I could clearly see the sunset and I smiled as I admired it. It was such wonderful scenery. And as the sun was finally gone, the whole world started to go dark and lights from different buildings and houses started to brighten the place. My room started to be filled with darkness but unlike them, I didn't turn my lights on. I just stayed on the balcony; smiling and watching how busy the people outside. People were walking, some were chit chatting on the road and some were just mere standing. The road is filled with different cars.

I heard my door opened and a person invited herself inside my room. "Mikan," a familiar voice called my name. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I haven't dressed up yet."

I felt her cold, thin hands wrapped around my shoulder and I felt her lips curved in to a smile, "You should prepare now. It's going to be the best night of your life." She whispered in to my ears.

My mouth let out a loud sighed and held her hands, "I'm nervous. I don't think this is right."

She removed her hands away from my arms and knelt in front of me. I smiled at the violet haired girl in front of me. She's Hotaru Imai. She's like my best friend since I was still young. She's one of the most important people in my life. Holding my hands, she smiled. "When it comes to love, Mikan, there's no wrong or right. As long as you're doing this for the one you love then its right."

My smiled grew bigger and I hugged her tight. "Oh, Hotaru, I couldn't imagine my life without you." We broke the hug and we both stood up. "I'll go and dress up. Can you wait for me? I want you to arrange my hair."

She nodded, "I would love to, Mikan." She held my hand and drags me on the room's dressing room. "You go fix yourself now."

I nodded and entered inside. There was a hot crimson colored dress on inside the dressing room. I removed my baby blue dress and wore the dress. It looked good to me and I had a small smile on my face. Seeing the 2 inched black high heeled, I picked it up and wore it on my foot. I never like wearing heels, it makes me feel uncomfortable and very tall but because this night is very important, I'll make an exception.

I flashed a satisfied smile as I stared at my face on the mirror. I immediately went out of the room and walked towards the chair in front of the mirror. Hotaru was already standing there, holding a brush. Once, I was settled in, she started to comb my hair with a brush. "Your hair's always silky and shiny, Mikan."

I blushed and smiled, "Thanks." She continued brushing it until it was tamed. After, she grabbed some curling iron and started to curl the tip of my hair. I was happy that Hotaru arranged my look for tonight. She really knew what makes me look beautiful. After curling my hair, she took the cherry blossom pin beside the brush and put on my hair. "There, your hair looks nice." She murmured.

I nodded in agreement. "It is," I saw the jewelry box in front of me and took it. Maybe some jewelry would make me look more gorgeous. I opened the box and saw the silver necklace inside of it. "You should wear that," Hotaru said. I looked at her and she showed me a small smile, "It's been awhile since you wore that." I smiled and wore the necklace on my neck. It was a silver necklace that has a pendant letter N with diamonds on it.

I stood up and stared myself on the long mirror in my room. "I can't even recognize myself tonight." I said as I turned around and hugged my best friend tight. "Thank you so much." She hugged me back and said, "You're always welcome Mikan." Our moment was interrupted when my phone rang; I broke the hug and took my phone on the desk.

_I'm already waiting here._

_xNatsumex_

I smiled as I read the message. "He's already there. I should go now," I hugged Hotaru once again. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Hotaru gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," before I could go out from the room, she called me. I stopped on my tracks and looked at her. "Remember, let it go. Don't think of anything. Tonight is your night."

I nodded, "I'll remember that." And then I walked outside my room. I ran downstairs and rode inside the Hotaru's car. She let me borrowed her limousine just for tonight. "Let's go," I told the driver. He nodded and immediately drove off. My mind was filled with excitement and expectation about tonight. Hotaru was right, tonight shouldn't be time for problems. I should not think of anything besides from making this night a memorable night for us.

30 minutes have passed and we arrived in to the meeting place. I stepped down on the car and saw petals of roses all over the floor. I smiled seeing it and I'm guessing it's a path towards where Natsume is. I followed it and when I reached to a door, a man was standing there with a smile on his face. "Welcome Miss Mikan Sakura," he greeted and opened the door. I gave him a smile and entered the place.

I gasped as I saw how wonderful the place was. It was just a garden but it is filled with lights, lights with its different colors. There are petals of roses everywhere on the floor. My eyes smiled as I saw the band on the corner of the place. They were smiling at me as they started to play a song. I was happy hearing that they played my favorite song; it was Collide by Howie Day. It was my all time favorite song.

My eyes saw the table that was prepares on the center of the room. It was like a candle light dinner but more special one. I can't help but smile seeing how this night was really prepared. And then I got confuse and curious why a big flat screen television was on the front of the table, I raise an eye brow wondering what would its use for tonight.

"I'm glad you've come," a voice that sounds like a melody to my ears said. I watched him walk towards me as I flashed him a very sweet smile. He looks handsome with his tux. Once he reached in front of me, he held my hands and my heart started to beat fast and butterflies started to fill my tummy, "You look beautiful, Mikan." He complimented with a smirk on his face.

I blushed on his compliment and just smiled back, "Thank you, Natsume. And you don't look bad with your nice tuxedo tonight."

He let out a throaty laugh and said, "Shall we?" I nodded and he escorted me on the table. He let me sat first on the chair and then he followed. After, a waiter brought our food and we started to eat. My eyes shined seeing the yummy food in front of me. "You could eat all of that,"

I growled, "Are you saying I'm a pig?"

He smirked. "You were always one, Mikan. And that's why I love you,"

My face can't help but blush on what he just said. I tried to stop smiling but my lips can't help but form a smile on my lips. What Natsume said was already repeated. He had already told me a thousand times that he loved me because I am me, not like other girls who tried to pretend and hide the real person in them but even though Natsume have told me that almost a billion times still it doesn't fail to make me smile and make my heart beat faster.

We started to eat silently. It was an awkward silence though. To be honest, I never liked silence. It's too boring, too dull. Unlike me, Natsume loved silence. It's his sanctuary. Maybe that was the reason why we didn't much like each other on the day we met. "Do you remember the day we met, Natsume?" I asked him with a playful smile on my face.

He swallowed the steak that he just chew and said, "Of course. Who could ever forget that day?"

_It was a sunny day and I was really not in the mood. I just got fired on my work in a modeling company because I slapped one of the photographers. I know it sounds so unprofessional and very bad but why would I not slap him if I have caught him looking at my breasts almost 5 times and he even touched my butt twice. Well, that's what you call unprofessional and perverted!_

_I stomp my feet as I walk on the busy street towards our house. I don't want to go home yet and I saw a coffee shop on the end of the road. I smiled as I thought of eating ice cream, eating cake and maybe drink some coffee to calm me down. I walked faster and entered on the coffee shop. There were only six people inside. A couple who was seated on the front table, a 3 teenagers sat on the back of the couple, a old man drinking some coffee on the left corner of the coffee shop and a raven haired boy seating on the right corner of the place._

_I walked inside and sat on the back of the raven haired guy. He eyed me from head to foot and I just flashed him a smile. He glared at me and looked away. Whoa, that guy's rude. I rolled my eyes and just sat on the table. Immediately, a blonde waiter walked towards me and asked for my order. "Um, one strawberry cake and a chocolate cake, strawberry ice cream and maybe some cold tea." I said. He was looking shock on my order and I just smiled sheepishly._

_It didn't take long for my order to arrive and I immediately eat all of it. The people was staring at me like I'm kind of crazy girl but I don't care. I am depressed and I need food. But I got conscious when the raven haired man in front of me, was looking at me, eyeing me while I munch my food. I got pissed and glared at him. "What are you looking at?"_

_He stood up and brought his coffee towards my table and sat in front of me. "Bad day?" he asked._

_I nodded, "You have no idea."_

"_Why?"_

_I drank my tea and answered him, "Well, I just lost my job because of that perverted photographer. How dare he touch my ass and look at my boobs? Ugh. After that he called me unprofessional. Well, it's not part of my job to make him look at my body!"_

_He smirked, "I can't blame the photographer—with the kind of body you have and the kind of outfit you are wearing, and sure he'd love to look at your body."_

_I stopped eating my chocolate cake and glared at the man in front of me. I stared at my outfit and glared back at him. Right now, I'm wearing a black tube and a pair of skinny jeans and some heels. I know, I look like a prostitute but that's what I need to wear on my photo shoot and when I left the studio I forgot to change my clothes. "If you're going to piss me, then, please, leave my table now."_

"_Relax. You're weird, I just complimented you and you're mad at me?" he asked as he sipped his tea._

_I grabbed my tea and poured it on his face. Everyone gasped. He gasped. I smirked. "Seriously, haven't you taught anything about manners and respect from girls?" I placed my payment on the table, grabbed my bags and walked out of the coffee shop. As I walked out from the coffee shop, the man followed me. When he was near to me, he caught my arm and made me look at him. "What do you want?"_

_He glared at me like he was sucking my soul out. I never noticed his crimson eyes and it looks like blood. "Don't you know who the fuck I am?"_

_I removed his hands away from my arm, "I don't give a fuck who are you! Go away."_

"_Have you ever heard of Natsume Hyuuga?" he asked as he raised his brow. I shook my head and made him sighed. He grabbed one of the unknown person's arms in the road and asked her, "Do you know Natsume Hyuuga?"_

_I was shocked when I saw the girl's shock eyes turned in to a happy one. She smiled like a silly girl, "Oh him? He's the most handsome and most famous hot bachelor here! Oh, marrying him would be enough to make me die in happiness." She said._

"_Thank you," he said and then the girl walked away. He extended his arms and smirked. "I am Natsume Hyuuga—the most famous bachelor here. I am the number one hottest and richest bachelor in Japan. At the age of 18, I already owned the richest company in Asia. I already owned clothing line, luxury villages, companies and other business. Nice to meet you. And you are?"_

_And to his dismay and I just showed him my middle finger, "Get out of my life." And then walked away from him._

I saw Natsume gave a throaty laugh as we ended both reminiscing that day. "You already caught my attention when you didn't know who Natsume Hyuuga is. I thought you were just playing dumb so I asked a lady but when I told you who I am, you just walk away and like I was nothing special."

I smirked, "You were nothing special that time, Natsume. Of course, I am already pissed and you're making me more piss by bragging and telling me that you are a Hyuuga and that you are rich. Seriously, I never needed that."

"Figures," he murmured as he sipped his drink. "But how ironic that we met again on a birthday party, eh?"

_That night was Hotaru's 22__nd__ birthday and it was actually a masquerade ball. Everyone's wearing their own masks and the rule says you need to find a partner, have a dance and when the clocks strikes at 12 you need to reveal your selves. And right now, I'm sitting on the chair alone, and waiting the party to end. Many men have asked me to dance but I'm not really in the mood to dance and know someone's identity. Seriously, I never wished to be a detective. I sighed as I leaned my back on the sofa._

"_Why's a pretty lady all alone in this room?" A man asked me as he sat beside me._

_I stared at him and all I can see is his formed nose, red lips and his crimson eyes. His eyes were so familiar but I can't remember where I saw such wonderful eyes like that."I'm not really in the mood to dance,"_

_He stood up and walked in front of me. My eyes followed his every move and watched him reached his hand and he said, "May I have this dance?"_

_I stared at his hand. Seriously, I'm not really in the mood to have fun and dance with some unknown stranger. But this man could be an exception, besides its already 30 minutes past 11 and 30 minutes left for the 'discover-who-you're-partner-is' kind of game. I smiled and took his hand. "Sure," I said._

_He smirked at me and brought me in the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his nape. The song was beautiful, it was actually my favorite—Collide by Howie Day. His eyes were staring straightly at my brown orbs and I gulped as I felt awkward. "Why are you looking at that?"_

"_You look familiar," he stated._

_I chuckled, "How in the earth would I be familiar when all you can see is my nose, my lips and my eyes?"_

_He wore back his smirk and whispered in my ear, "Don't you remember me?"_

_His breathe tickled my ears as I shivered a little and stared at those crimson orbs looking at me. Somehow his voice sounds familiar, his eyes looks very familiar. "Have I met you before?"_

"_Okay guys, it's 10 seconds before twelve." The man in the stage announced. Everyone stopped dancing, "Hold on to your masks as you revealed your identity," we all held our masks as he started to count. "10, 9, 8…" the man in front of me held his mask tightly while a smirk was playing on his lips, "7, 6, 5…" I wonder how I met this man. Maybe, he just thought that I was another girl that's why he's acting like this to me? "4,3…" But somehow he does sound very familiar to me. "2 and 1!"_

_All of us removed our masks, revealing our identity. I removed my mask and then immediately looked at the man I just danced. And my eyes gasped as I wasn't expecting that he was…"You! You are Natsume Hyuu—something!" I shouted as I pointed my finger to his face._

_He nodded and smirked, "I'm glad you remember me and it's Hyuuga." He reached his hand, "I haven't formally introduce myself to you, I'm Natsume—"_

_I cut him off before he could brag how rich he is and rolled my eyes, "You're Natsume Hyuuga and you are rich. Alright, I get it." I raised one of my eyebrows and asked him, "How did you know that it was me?"_

"_How could I forget those red lips that pouted angrily at me, those formed nose that scrunched in anger and those brown orbs that glared at me." He said while having again that annoying smirk on his face. "I haven't known your name. So you are?"_

_I just stared at the Natsume Hyuuga in front of me. I really don't like this guy but tonight it's somehow, he started to look nice in my eyes. Hm, maybe introducing myself wouldn't be bad after all. "I'm Mikan Sakura and unlike you, I'm not rich, so sorry about that."_

_He let out a throaty laugh and then another music was played. "So shall we dance again?"_

_I smiled and nodded. "Maybe another dance wouldn't hurt at all,"_

As we talked about that day, we were already finished eating and we are already dancing. As we dance, it feels like the time that we both dance first on Hotaru's party. We were both having the happy smile on our faces as we swayed together tonight. I snuggled my face in to his neck as I breathe in and out. This feeling was good; it's too good to be true. My heart smile as he hugged me tighter than ever.

"Mikan," he said my name lovingly. I stopped snuggling and looked at him. "I love you." He said.

And my heart couldn't stop beating faster and slower when he said that. I caressed his face and smiled, "You know what, Nat, and you're the only boy who could make this heart of mine beat faster but slower at the same time."

He didn't respond, instead he held me tighter in his arms and I hugged him tighter than ever. This night might be the last best night of my life. After this, I don't know anymore what will happen. And while I started to think of negative things, I remember what Hotaru said, just let go even just for tonight. So, I will.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured in to my hair.

I smiled, "The day you confessed your love to me,"

"_You leave me alone!" I shouted, not caring how many people are looking at me. I started to walked faster away from the raven haired guy who's following me. But before I could escape, he grabbed my hand and made me face him. I glared hard at him with my angry brown eyes._

"_Why are you even mad at me?" he asked as he glared back at me with his too, angry crimson eyes._

_I snorted, "Why? You're asking me why? Well, Hyuuga, I'm mad because you just humiliated me in front of that…that guy back there! You just kicked his ass, drag me away from him and told him to stay away from me. Well, didn't I tell you? That guy out there was my boss and for your information, I'm fired!" I shouted on the top of my lungs._

_And when I thought he'll apologize, he even got angrier. "Are you telling that it's my fault why you got fired?" Okay, for the first time he just asked me a dumb question, "You should thank me because I save you from working again with a perverted guy. For your information too, Miss Know It All, that guy out there was just looking at your…" and then I found his eyes glance at my boobs and then he continued, "…boobs and giving dirty looks at you and your body!"_

_I pushed his hand away from my hand, "Ugh! I hate you! Why do you always give meaning when a man looks at me or glance at me or what?"_

"_Because I don't like when they look at you like that!"_

"_And why?" I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest._

"_Because I get jealous!" Cats out of bags._

_My hands dropped and my mouth hung opened. Did I just hear it right? He's jealous? "You're…what?" I softly asked._

_Realizing that he just spilled a secret he let out a loud sighed, "Yes, polka. I like you. No, no," he said as he shook his head. "I love you so much. You're the first girl who glared at me, ignored me and showed her middle finger in front of my face. With you, I don't know what I am doing. I'm just not myself anymore. I…I…" he went in to a silence and I could tell he's finding the right words to say and when he did, "I feel different kind of feelings when I'm with you. I get wasted, I get nervous, I get embarrassed, I feel happy and worse, I feel jealous. You see? You just killed Natsume Hyuuga and made a new Natsume Hyuuga." He finally confessed._

"_Natsume…" I actually don't know what to say. Do I have to hug him? Kiss him? Slap him? Ignore him? I don't know. I just stared at him with my wide brown eyes, shock on what I just heard from his mouth._

"_So you see, I've fallen in love with you." He said again. "Okay, if you don't love me you could just tell to me now because—"_

_I kissed him. He's eyes widen as I cut him off with a kiss. I don't understand why I did that but I'm sure it's the right thing to do. I broke the kiss and smiled, "Maybe, I love you too."_

_He smiled as he hugged me tight and carried. "AAAH!" I shouted as I laughed too. He brought me down and hugged me once again. "I promise to make you happy every day of your life, Mikan." He caressed my face and kissed me on the lips passionately and lovingly. I responded on my kiss with same love as I felt sure that I really love him too._

"You still remember what I promised you on the day I confessed my feelings for you?" He asked as he let his hands freely combed my hair. I nodded, "So, polka, you think I did my promise?"

"Hmm," I said as I had a playful smile on my face. "Well, ever since that day my usual boring days turned in to an interesting one. I tried for the first time to eat…what do you call that food again?"

He let out a throaty laugh and answered my question, "Its liver of the pig, Mikan."

I scrunched my nose, "Eh, who eats liver? Oh, yes you. And then you made ride that hella rollercoaster in Paris. You made me attend in to an i-so-hate kind of parties. You shouted in the town square that you loved me and all people were looking and smiling at us." I flashed a big grin.

He chuckled, "So that's a yes?"

"Just thinking of you, already makes me happy Natsume. Though there were a lot of pain, but all of it was worth it." I gave him a long kiss on the lips and then said, "Yes, Natsume. You have made me happier than ever before."

"I'm glad I did because in my side, you're the only thing that makes me happy." He said.

I blushed on what he said and then I changed the topic when I remembered something, "Oh, wait. I remember that TV, what was that for?"

He didn't answer my question but instead he held my hand and took me back from our seat. I was looking confuse. He sat beside me and then the screen opened. I smiled when it revealed a picture of me and Natsume on our first anniversary. And then I realized it was a video prepared by Natsume for me. A lot of pictures where revealed. Some were during our vacation together or just an ordinary day. I was actually in the verge of crying because I never expected anything like this and then when I was sure of holding my tears back, at the end of the video Natsume popped out and said something,

"Hey polka," he started. "I hope you like the video. I kinda made it last minute but I think it was a good video. So, anyway, I wanted to say thank you for being part of my life, no, thank you for being my life. I know I'm not the kind of boy that who would be a very good boy friend material but I'm thankful that despite my imperfections you still loved me, understand me and accepted me. When you came in to my life, a lot of things changed. I changed—not for the worse but for the better. I started to feel happy and be open. I started to appreciate life no matter bad things will open because I know that even if a loads of problems will come to me or to us, I still have you and it's enough to make me strong. Loving you was the best thing that ever happened to my life. Remember, I am always here for you. No matter what happens. After this night, I know our lives would change. I know everything won't be the same again but remember even if all things would change my love for you would always be the same. I love you Mikan Sakura, always and every day."

And then the video ended. The tears that I have been holding back are now pouring down to my eyes. I couldn't say a thing right now. Natsume noticed that I was crying so he went in front of me and hugged me. "Why are you crying? Didn't you like it?"

I broke the hug and said, "No! No! I love it, Natsume. I'm just touched on what you said and did. I mean, I wasn't expecting anything like this and…" I didn't talk anymore when he captured my lips. I was shock at first but then I immediately kissed back. The kiss we shared felt like it was our first kiss. It was filled with love, want, need and passion. It felt so good that we don't want to stop but we need to.

"I want to show something," he said as he held my hand and took me outside the place. We started to walk and walk far away from the place. And then after how many minutes of walking we arrived in a top of the hill where a Sakura tree was at the top. My eyes wide as I ran towards it, "Wow," I said. "This is where…"

He nodded as he hugged me behind. "This is the place where we had our first anniversary."

I faced him and smiled at him, "You're so sweet."

"I have to give you something," he broke the hug and stuffed something on his pocket and when he got it he showed it to me. "You'll have the other half and I'll have the one." He said as he handed me the necklace. I accepted it and looked at it. I smiled on how beautiful it was. It was a golden heart locket. But the heart was broken in to half. "Why is it broken in to half?" I asked.

He took my necklace and wore it to my neck, "Because you and I would be always be the other half."

Again, we kissed. He captured my lips as I kissed back. But if the kiss we had before was like the first, this time it felt like the last. The kiss we had wasn't just love after all; there was also sadness, being afraid and pain in it. As we broke the kiss, he hugged me tight as he could and whispered in to my ears the words that are enough to face tomorrow, "I love you Mikan, remember that. You are, and you will always be the girl that I will love and only love."

"I love you too Natsume, whatever happens." I whispered back as I hugged me for the one last time. Because after this, everything wouldn't be the same at all. Because our love story are not like the movies. It just started with once upon a time but it didn't end with happy ever after. It was never like the movies, and that's how it should be.

* * *

It was the day after last night. It was the day that everybody keeps talking to. And right now, Natsume was walking on a hallway, seeing people very busy dressing their selves up, making their selves much beautiful that before. He was looking for a room so he could find the person ha was looking for. And then a blonde man called his name, "Natsume." He turned around was glad to see the man he was finding. "Come in," he said.

Natsume walked inside his room and closed the door. He faced the man who was looking prepared for the occasion. The way he looks now was so formal and so dressed up. "Hi," he greeted him.

"You could sit," he said as he pointed the chair in front of him. Natsume nodded and sat on the seat beside his friend. "Why are you here, Natsume?"

"I wanted to see you, Ruka." He answered.

The blonde man who was called Ruka raised his brow, "Why?"

He stood up and reached his hand towards him and when he accepted it, they shook their hands and Natsume said. "Congratulations. Take care of her." And then he started to walk away but before he could leave the room…

"Why are you doing this?" Ruka asked. He held his shoulders and let him faced him, "You could have fight for her, Natsume and not just let all of this happen. She loves you. You could have—"

"There's nothing to fight, Ruka." He cut him off. "You wouldn't understand,"

"No one could ever understand why you let her go and let me win. Clearly, you both love each other and even if this ceremony would happen, her hearts still belongs to you and not to me." Ruka argued.

Natsume knows that his friend was right. "You deserve him. I don't."

"We're not talking about who deserves her, Natsume. We're talking about who she loves and it's you. If you want I could stop all of this and let her come—"

"No!" he stopped him. "Don't do that. Or I'll forget that you are my best friend."

Ruka was shock on how Natsume acts towards this happening. He just watched his best friend walk closer to him and gave him a manly hug. "You will understand one day, Ruka." And then he broke the hug, "For now, just take care of her. Love her more than I did." And then he walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Ruka.

**xxx**

30 minutes after that conversation the ceremony started. Natsume was hiding behind the trees and from up there he could see everyone in the church, wearing their smiles and their beautiful gowns. His eyes then landed to a beautiful brunette looking so gorgeous with her dress but she's not looking as happy as everyone else. He saw her touched the necklace that he gave her last night and kissed it. With that simple gesture, Natsume smiled at little.

And then slowly, one by one, they stepped inside the church as a song started to play. The maid of honor stepped first with the best man beside her. After that, bride's maid followed. Next were the flower girls. And then the ring bearer. After all of them, it was the bride next. Natsume's eyes were focused on her, trying not to shed any tear. As Mikan stepped inside the church, Natsume jumped down on the tree and walked towards the door way of the church. He watched as his love took his best friend's hand. Ruka saw him and Natsume just gave him a small smile and mouth thank you.

And with that, the door was closed. Natsume just stared the door and shed a tear. He wiped it immediately and just smiled. He felt pain that time. It felt like his heart was being torn apart but he knew it was the right decision. Giving Mikan to Ruka would be the best decision that he did. Though it pained him letting her go, he just accepted all the pain. He wanted her happy, and he will do everything to make her happy, even if it pains him to see her in that wedding dress.

* * *

2 months.

It's been 2 months since that day. And right now, all reporters and Medias were in the airport, waiting for a very important person to arrive. And after hours and hours of waiting, a brunette steeped outside of the plain and immediately reporters and Medias started to go near her but unluckily for them, body guards stopped them. Immediately, Mikan ran inside the airport and rode in to her limousine. She took her phone and dialed someone's number.

"Hello," a lazy voiced answered her call.

"Hotaru, " her dead voice called her best friend's name.

"Mikan?" she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm in my limo," she plainly said. "I'll be going to the studio. I'll call you after, bye." And then she hung up. She looked at the place and Japan never changed. Still there are a lot of people walking on the streets, traffic in the roads and a noisy place. It never changed since she left. She closed her eyes as she held something in to her hand, a key.

"Ma'am, we're here now." The driver said.

She opened her eyes and stepped down on the limo. She looked at the key and sighed. _This is it, Mikan_ she thought to herself. She inserted the key and it opened the studio. And when the door opened, all lights followed. Mikan stepped inside the studio and her brown eyes widen on what she saw. "Oh my god," she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

The studio was filled with her photos. From the corner up to the end of the corner. She was even shock to see her picture on the day she first met Natsume. How did Natsume had her picture on that day? She touched the picture and tears flowed in to her eyes. "Natsume," she whispered her name. She looked at the picture all over the studio. It was just her, no picture of anyone else, even Natsume's. This studio was owned and made by Natsume. Being a photographer was Natsume's hobby when he's not doing anything else in the company. He loves to take pictures of anything that catches his interests.

Mikan chuckled when she saw her picture eating a very big burger. It was the day when Natsume and she went to the States to have their vacation. They were eating that big burger and Natsume took a picture of her that day. "Oh, Natsume." She thought loudly.

And then her chuckled died when she saw the last picture in the studio. She touched the picture as tears poured down on her brown eyes. It was her in a wedding dress. On the door way, she was standing there, holding a flower while preparing herself to enter. The shot was just side view but it can be clearly seen in to Mikan's face that she was not happy at all. Mikan saw words below the picture…

_This is love._

Mikan's eyes were filled with tears pouring down from her eyes. "Natsume," she cried his name. And as she cries his name, she saw a paper on the table. There was written on the back **TO MIKAN**. She opened it slowly and it was a letter from him.

_Dear Mikan,_

_My love, how are you? It's been a long time now huh? Maybe one year? 6 months? Or was it more than that? I know when you are reading this; it might be the day that I already left. You remember when you kept asking me why I gave up on you and all I said was it's for the best. I hope you believed in me when I said that because it was really for the best, Mikan. I left you not because I don't love you. I didn't fight for you not because I'm tired for you. I left you because I want you to be happy. I didn't fight for you because I want you to be with someone else who deserves you and not me. Now, I want you to know the truth. I did all of this because I'm dying. Yes, Mikan. I am dying. I have cancer and it's already stage 4. The doctor said my days are already counted. You don't know how much I wanted to spend the left days with you but then I don't want to see you in pain as you watch me dying, slowly but painfully. Seeing you cry also breaks my heart. And when I found out that all this time Ruka loves you, I took it as a chance. I gave you to him because I know in his arms you'd be happy. He can give you happiness, too. And so when we reach on the day of my death, I want to see you happy with someone else. I want to know that you have already forgotten me and have moved on._

_Sometimes, there would comes a time that we have to stop loving someone not because they have stopped loving us but because you know that they'd be happier if we let go. And I know you'd be happier if I'll let go of you, Mikan. But don't ever think that I never love you because I did, with all my heart. Now, can you see the locket that I left on the table? Insert it on your necklace and watched as words form in the heart. And when the words popped out, you should know that's how my love for you would last._

_It's my time to say goodbye to you my love. Thank you for giving me a happy life. Without you, maybe my death would be meaningless. I love you Mikan Sakura. Always remember that I'd be always in your heart, in your side, you might not see me but you will always feel my love._

_I'll see you soon, goodbye._

_The one who always loves you,_

_Natsume Hyuuga._

Mikan's tears poured down like rain. She held the paper close to her heart and cried out loud. Seeing the locket on the table, she took it and wore it inside her necklace as the both broken hearts formed as one, a word that made Mikan smile popped out in the heart—**FOREVER.**

**xxx  
**

I immediately left the studio and went to Natsume's grave. I told the driver to speed faster. I wanted to see Natsume now. I held the locket and tears continued flowed down from my eyes. I just can't believe what I just discovered. All this time, Natsume was sick and I wasn't there for him—until his last breathe. Once we arrived in the cemetery, I stepped outside the limo and ran towards Natsume's grave. Flowers were everywhere.

I knelt in front of the grave and cried my heart out. "Natsume," I cried his name. "Why didn't you tell me? Why? I could have been there with you. You know, I don't care if I will feel pain as long as I am with you, the pain is worth it. Why do you have to be such a martyr and let yourself feel the pain alone! Why?" I cried as I touched his grave. "Why do you have to leave me like this? Why?"

The pain I felt was just too much. It was like my heart's being crushed over and over again. I feel like my world just fall apart and my heart was broken, no, not just my heart but my whole body. I felt like I was turned in to pieces. It hurts like hell. "Natsume, I want you to know, I didn't marry Ruka." I whispered. "Because I can't take it to marry someone who is not you,"

"I love you," I sobbed loudly. "I love you so much,"

Rain poured down from the sky as my heart pour down its tears. It feels like the whole world's mourning too. Losing Natsume like this is more painful than losing him without any fight. All this time I was thinking that he never loved me as much as I loved him because he never fought for our love. He just let Ruka won the fight and he just surrenders me to Ruka. But now I know, that he love me too so much that he let himself have the pain just to see me in pain too. He wanted me to be happy so when this day comes, I would be strong enough to handle the truth. He sacrificed his own happiness just to let me have my own happiness.

I knew from the start that love really hurts. But now, I realized that lover hurts when you give up one someone. It hurts more when they give up on you. But you know what hurts the most? When the two of you keep holding on and suddenly destiny gives up.

Natsume, you said move on, now where do I go?

* * *

**Review?**

**Credits to- Not like the movies and Thinking of you by Katy Perry and Wedding Dress by J. Reyez**

**Please, send me some love :3  
**


End file.
